new love and old love
by twilightwriter92
Summary: santana find out the Truth about brittany.
1. Chapter 1

Santana's pov

I love my girl, she gave my life back. I was lonely when Brittany took off leaving me raise our daughter alone. I meet Quinn at the super market, she's been an angle. My little holly loves her, when she hears Quinn she starts looking for her and if she can't find her starts crying until Quinn picks her up. I always laugh at her. I been working late, I just want this day to end so I can be with my family. Miss Lopez, you have a visited do want me to tell her to leave? No let her in and you can go ahead and leave. **Well well, look who made it**. I never thought I would see her again. RACHEL! How you doing girl, I hear you're made it. **Yeah, I did and I missed you. So how's Brittany and holly?** My heart hurt a little hearing that name. Holly's doing fine, but I don't know how Brittany doing. She ran off after two weeks. **Oh Santana I'm so sorry, if I know I would have helped. **Rach I know, but you needed to stay at school. **I know, but my family comes first. **Still the drama queen, I see. I've moved on, I meet this girl named Quinn, your nice loves her. If she hears Quinn, starts looks for her and if she can't find her starts to cry until Quinn picks her up. It's so cute, so what brings you here? **I wanted to come see you and the baby, I missed her birth. I can go if you want. **Oh no, let me finish this real quick. We can go see holly.

Rachel's pov

**I remember when Brittany and I fought over Santana. I let Brittany have her, because Santana would look at her like she seen the sun for the first time. Now I see this Quinn's got the look. I start looking around the room, I came across a picture of Santana holly and I'm guessing Quinn. Santana has Quinn in her arms while Quinn has holly in hers. A sad smile comes to my face. **

Santana's pov

I keep an eye on Rachel, while I do my work. I catch the sad smile that comes to her lips, how much I want to walk up to her and kiss her. I knew about Rachel and Brittany fighting over me, I heard them one day. I couldn't believe Brittany would do that to Rachel, and then Rachel stopped fighting to save her friendship. I still wonder what it'll be like to kiss her, Rachel still don't know how much I loved her and now that I have Quinn. I told Quinn about my feels for Rachel, she just kissed me, smiled and then joked about her being our missing piece. I still to this day don't know what she meant by that. I get done a few minutes later, but everything away. Rachel was playing with her phone and her back was to me. I walked behind her wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek. I watched her blush and watch as her phone lighted up from a text. I didn't want to be noise, so I started pulling away until I saw that name and I wanted to know what she wanted. I finally had Santana arms around me and Brittany texts me.

_Hey Rachel_

_Hey Britt, how are you?_

_I'm good, been busy. How about you?_

_Same, I came to see the baby today. _

_What are you doing around my family!_

_That time I check you don't run out on family, besides someone else took you spot._

_Oh Santana finally give you the time, if I come back it'll be different. It'll be Rachel who ha-ha_

_I didn't take your spot, Quinn did. What I heard about her holly loves her._

_She only one she don't know better, Santana would drop her if I came back. I can do know wrong in Santana's eyes._

**I know Santana was reading this over my back, when she growled into my ear and took my phone. **

_What's the fuck wrong with you? We stopped being your family, the moment you walked out on us._

_Sanny hi, didn't know I'll be talking to you. I miss you, can I come back and I want us to be a family again. _

_Brittany that won't happen again stays away from my family and that includes Rachel._

_But baby, I love you and I'm sorry._

_No you're not, you're just sorry to save your ass. Lose this number and never come near my girls again._

_Whatever, goodbye Santana and Rachel_

Rachel why didn't you tell me? ** I didn't want you to find out, I wanted you to be happy and I thought Brittany would give you that. **It was always you that I wanted rach; I was just acting like I loved her. **Really? **Yeah babe, I still do. I watched as she whipped her body around to look at me. **What, Santana you can't say those things. Your already with someone else, I know you love her. We aren't meant to be, but I'm ok with that as long as were friends. She takes my face between her hands and kisses me on the lips. **Who said we don't, I do love her and I have talked to her about you. She said she could be our missing pieces and I don't know what that means. I hold her in my arms as my door opens and in comes…

I'm trying something different. Rachel will be the bold words and Santana the Calibri.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey sweet heart, you want to go see mami? I hear he clap hands. Ok baby girl, let's get you ready. As we walk out the apartment, I think about the past year. I went from single and to a mom. I wouldn't change a thing. I love this little girl and her mami. We walk into the building. I felt full, I don't know. I walked into my girl office, I saw her kisses another girl. Holly giggled and they broke apart. Santana looked sad, I look into her eyes and saw tears. I quickly got to her; I kissed her and told her I love her. **_Quinn, what are you doing here and it's not want it look like. _**Santana take a breath please holly needs her mami and so do I.**_Quinn I would like you to meet Rachel, Rachel this is Quinn.** She was beautiful and I stood no chance. Nice to meet you Quinn. I look at Santana and see tears. I pick up my stuff, I'm almost to the door and I'm stopped by a hand. I look up and I see Quinn. I'm waiting for a snapped. She bring her and to my face. She takes my head into her and kisses me. I don't know what's going on. I look at Santana and she had a confused look on her face. We lock eyes and then looked at Quinn.** Quinn wants going on? _**I told you she was or missing pieces did you thinking I was lying?**_ Yeah I did, how would you know that and if you never meant her? It don't make since babe. _**I know that little weird, but what you told me about Rachel I fell in love with her. Let's go eat and we can talk more at home. I lead those two out the office and to the elevator. I watch Santana play with holly, I look over at Rachel to see her crying. I take her into my arms and kiss her cheek. When the doors open, Rachel tries to get out of my arms. I let her, but before she gets too far away I grab her hand. Santana grabs her other hand has we walk to a restaurant. Holly's the only one, making sound. Where almost to the restaurant. **_It felt good having my three girls around me; I could get use to this. I can't help having a big smile. **What is Quinn thinking about, she caught be kissing Santana. I would think she would fight me. I plain on asking, when we seat down. We got to a table and I went to seat on one side. Santana beat me to that side, so I was stuck seating in the middle. I give Santana a look and ask her; don't you want to seat by Quinn? She shaking her head at me and open her menu. I look over at Quinn and she was looking right at me. I'm about to speak, when Quinn stops me. **_**Why don't we find what we're having then talk, I have to tell you guys something. **_**I nod my head and open up my menu. As we were looking at the menu the waitress came and asked us or drinks. I find what I want and quickly close the menu and wait for them. I'm getting worried by the second. What going through their heads. I found what I want, ill just share when holly. I close my menu and look around the table. Holly playing with one of her toys, Quinn's looking at the menu and Rachel looking at everything but us. I take Rachel's hand and bring it up to my lips and kiss it. I keep my eyes on Quinn; she has this glow about her. Quinn puts her menu down and the waitress comes over takes our order. **_**I take a big breath. Rachel I know we just meant and everything, but I can't help falling in love. I know you don't feel the same way yet, but I want that chance to make you. So what do you say, will you be ours? **_


End file.
